dothackanotherprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Armando Beltran
Nombre: Armando Beltran Estatura: 1,69m Edad: 22 Sexo: M Peso: 73kg Lugar de nacimiento: Pamplona, España. Lugar donde vive actualmente: Tokyo, Japón, donde vive con su hermano Juan José Beltrán. Defecto: Maniaco de la limpieza (Extremo. Su mania es parte de quien es, de como vive su vida, pero a pesar de que esto parezca contraproducente lo ha llevado a desarrollar habilidades que son utiles para encarar los peligros contra los cuales se enfrentan. Interesante.) Rasgos determinados por observación: Pelo castaño oscuro, caucasico de contextura, porta una expresión sumamente seria la mayoria del tiempo. Siempre esta totalmente pulcro, al punto que la gente alrededor de el se ven descuidados por comparación. Personalidad: Atleta aficionado, es altamente retraido la mayoria del tiempo y se comporta de manera extraña. Parece estar observando todo a su alrededor de manera minuciosa, lo que se debe a su condición. Posee gran creatividad, demostrada sobretodo en los metodos de limpieza creados por el mismo. Novia: No tiene. ( Al menos una potencial persona adicional no se encuentra en peligro.) Estos son los datos extraidos de la base de datos de THE WORLD sobre su personaje. Name:Brother Marion Apparent Age: 65 Height:1,60 Weight: Sex: M Size: Med OLD DATA { ARMA: __HEALING WAND_____________________________________ Ataque : ________ damage: ___5D4___ critical: __X3____ Rango: _______Type: ___________ Municiones: ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo Notas: __+ 2 MGD___________________________________________________ ARMA: __WAND OF LIGHT_____________________________________ Ataque : ________ damage: __10D4____ critical: __X2____ Rango: _______Type: ___________ Municiones: ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo Notas: ____+2MGD +2MGDTT________________________________________ ARMA: _____Staff of Zeus__________________________________ Ataque : ________ damage: 11d6+5d12______ critical: ______ Rango: _______Type: ___________ Municiones: ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo Notas: __+4MGD +2MGDTT___+30% to thunder based attacks____________________________ }//END OLD DATA ACCESORIOS: GEAR INMEDIATO: TECHS/COMBINED TECHS: - Repth: Heals 7d8 x MGD 150 MP -Corv: Buffs ATT (%) 80 MP -Do: Buffs AGL (%) 80 MP -Venganza: A holy angel comes down from the heavens, striking foes with his weapon. DMG 4d20+4d12+4d10+4d8+4d6+4d4 200 MP -Consacracion: An area lights on cleansing flames, reducing to ashes the enemies: Area: 1d12 meters, DMG 1d10x1d10x1d4, Turns 1d6, 400 MP -Retribución: After receiving a blow, an angel comes hither and returns the blow with the same force, mimicking said attack. 250 MP (%succes) -Justicia: A swarm of chains and holy swords form around the caster and the target, holding them both in their places. Causes silence status (20% chance). +20% Dmg on target from any attack, and +150% dmg to any attack on caster. 350 MP -Uncion: A holy blessing is bestowed upon you, making your next strike unfallible. Causes next attack the target uses to do MAX DMG. 700MP -Absolucion: You are covered in the light of heaven, rendering you immune to any blow. Next attack done on target inflicts NO DMG. 800 MP Este es otro de los usuarios del brazalete..." Heaven" es lo que pude decodificar de sus logs.. parece poder "recrear" ciertos procesos en THE WORLD, lo que podria ser una habilidad muy util. Debo observar cuidadosamente el desarrollo de esta habilidad. Mentor, por que me eludes? Category:People Of Interest